


The Union of the Companions

by Hannah_Girl



Series: The Tale of the eight companions of faerun [1]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin, Supernatural, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Brotherly Love, Chuck did it, Companions, Conflict, Drow, Dwarves, Elves, Eventual Romance, F/M, Faerûn, Friendship, Magic, Plague, Platonic Relationships, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Supernatural Season 15, The Underdark (Forgotten Realms), World Travel, the goddess athena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Girl/pseuds/Hannah_Girl
Summary: The land of Faerun is just one of Chuck’s many realities, as is Middle Earth, and Kenshin’s Meiji era Japan. He’s been toying with Kenshin, Drizzt, and Fili, and Kili just like he toys with the Winchesters. Now, as the Winchesters rebel against him, he’s decided to bring them all together for one final showdown.This is a dungeons and dragons style story of eight companions traveling Faerun, looking for a way home and encountering many villains.
Relationships: Castiel/Hannah (Supernatural)
Series: The Tale of the eight companions of faerun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202573
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fanfiction Writers United Crossover Collection, Fanfiction Writers United M/F Collection





	The Union of the Companions

**Author's Note:**

> Tags may change as the story progresses as I haven’t planned details for that far ahead. Note that this story does fall within a canon timeline, but it is AU. For Supernatural, it takes place shortly after the events of s15 e03 “The Rupture.” For the Hobbit, it takes place after the battle of the five armies except for an alternate ending in which Fili and Kili survive. For Drizzt, it takes place during the early events of the book “Sojourn,” and for Kenshin, it takes place after his fight with Shishio in season two of the anime. Although for Kenshin, this will be a blend of the anime and the live-action movie trilogy.

“How long will they pursue me, Guenhwyvar?” Drizzt lamented aloud as he peered down into the ravine to see the small band of adventurers who had been on his trail for days now. No matter how he tried to evade them, they kept on his trail, spurred on mostly by that large burly human and his dog.

That human wanted revenge on Drizzt for their encounter which had ended the life of one of the man’s dogs and had left him without an ear. Drizzt hadn’t wanted to hurt him and it pained him to have to kill such a loyal companion. After all, where would he be without Guenhwyvar? His faithful black panther stayed at his side and had accepted him where no other had. 

But the human had left him with no choice. He’d been cornered and forced to defend himself. His need for acceptance and his distaste for violence hadn’t yet extended to the idea that he should sacrifice his own survival. 

After all, he’d avenged the bloody murder of the farming family, a murder scene that he still couldn’t get out of his head. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the terrible slaughter, the children dead in their beds. 

As Drizzt stood on the lip of the ravine, peering down at the humans, shrouded from their view by a copse of trees, he imagined himself being accepted by them. If only they could see past his drow heritage. Belwar the gnome could attest to that. Of course, it would help if Drizzt could speak their language.

The sun was beginning to set and Drizzt was getting tired. He was still wounded from the barghests. His chest ached although the bite of the pain was less than it had been before. He was healing, but he continued to walk with a limp. 

“Let’s find a secure place for the night,” Drizzt spoke to his panther companion as he limped towards the mountains, searching for a cave. As he rounded the sheer cliff and came upon a thick growth of trees, he saw a twinkle down by the trees. Kneeling, he picked up a thick blade laying in the grass. It was broken in two but the hilt bore a strange insignia and the design was reminiscent of a goblin.

Looking further, Drizzt saw what seemed to be blood smeared in the grass. With a frown, he exchanged a glance with Guenhwyvar before getting to his feet and putting a hand on the hilt of his one remaining scimitar, moving slowly into the forested grove, cautious and alert. 

He moved further into the forest, the trees dimming the light above. He walked a few feet until he came to a small clearing and there he discovered the travesty. Bodies were scattered all over, spears impaling their corpses and hacked to bits, Drizzt counted about six prone bodies.

Upon closer inspection, Drizzt came to discover that they were elves. Four women and two men. The image haunted him, bringing up memories of his past. The last time he had seen such a sight, it was after he’d seen his own kind murder and massacre an entire village of surface elves. Drizzt squeezed his eyes closed, silently praying to whatever just gods or goddesses that this was not the work of his kin. 

He examined the torn bodies, looking for the telltale sign of drow weapons. There would be the slashing wounds caused by swords of the Underdark, and there would be crossbow bolts. There certainly would have been a priestess in the party, Drizzt looked for signs of magical enchantments.

He let out a sigh of relief upon finding no signs of such weapons. The bodies were scattered in the clearing, all surrounding the remains of a campfire. A few feet behind them lay an overturned cart and two dead horses.

“Traders, perhaps,” Drizzt murmured to himself. He wasn’t sure what kind of creatures could have caused this mass death. He wasn’t familiar with the creatures of the surface world. He thought perhaps they could be gnolls or perhaps goblins, as he recognized the spears. But he couldn’t be so sure. One thing he did know is that he would have to remain in the region for longer than he had hoped if he was going to ensure that nothing threatened this village.

The villagers may hate him and they may blame him for their recent calamities, but Drizzt bore no ill feelings towards them and he was determined that before he could leave the region and search for a new home and possible acceptance, he would have to find the killers of these magnificent elves, his cousins.

Drizzt had hoped that he would meet elves upon coming to the surface. He had been curious about them ever since the massacre more than ten years ago now. Their ears were shaped like his, they were slender, agile, light on their feet. The only thing that differed was Drizzt’s dark skin and white flowing hair. 

And indeed, one of the members of the party currently chasing him was an elf. Drizzt longed to make contact with him, to talk to him. But he dare not get close. He knew his pursuers were likely after his life, spurred on by hate and a need for revenge over the massacre they assumed he had caused. 

But here, strewn across the forest floor, were more of his elven kin. Silenced forever by some unseen foe. Drizzt promised he would avenge them. One way or another. Silently, he slipped away and further into the forest, searching for possible tracks that could lead him to his new enemies.

**

Chuck watched the drow as Drizzt set about burying the bodies of the slain elves, then limped off in search of shelter. The smug deity smiled to himself. There were only a few of his worlds left. He thought he should be upset at all his failed projects, but this was all the Winchester’s fault, after all. 

He’d saved the last couple of worlds because they were his favorites. The drow elf experiencing the surface world for the first time, the samurai who vowed never to kill again, the dwarf brothers who followed their uncle into battle and saw more than they were prepared to, and of course, those pesky Winchesters. They’d always been his favorites. 

But lately, his favorite creations were calling him far too much grief. He was the writer after all, and they were only his creations. How dare they try to control themselves? He had ultimate control. 

As he wandered through the woods, he wondered where the story should take him next. Jumbling this many projects at once was challenging, even for a god. And Amara was being a total bitch to him. Well, he hadn’t even bothered to tell her of these other projects that he’d kept. He fully planned to get around to destroying even these last few worlds, but he wanted them all to go out with a bang. 

Then, just as it always had, inspiration struck. He grinned as the idea came to him. Maybe instead of jumbling these projects together, he’d put them all together! But this would take some major planning.

There would need to be a plot, a setting, and of course, plenty of conflicts. But this could work. As he glanced around at this world, he couldn’t think of a better setting for his master plot. The world of Faerun was certainly one of his masterpieces. He’d created the entire reality just so he could watch his favorite pet in this particular reality- Drizzt. Unlike Sam and Dean who were a constant thorn in his side, Drizzt wasn’t even aware of his existence. Sure he knew of all the other gods and goddesses who had stepped in to help him with this place, but he didn’t know that he was simply a playing piece on Chuck’s massive chessboard. And he certainly didn’t know how many chess boards Chuck had.

Well maybe now was a perfect chance for his favorites to meet each other. Chuck rubbed his hands together as he set about putting everything together, prepping this world for the others would be quick work for a god but it still took perfect planning. 


End file.
